


Land Before Time

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dinosaurs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “I can't believe you, after all these years you can't remember basic dinosaurs name. I am offended, appalled, outraged, insulted Lou.”“Okay okay calm down Payno, did you look up a list of synonyms on Google before calling me?”





	Land Before Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



> I got inspired by this quote from Louis, _" I haven’t thought of individual dinosaurs for a while. What’s the big lad called? The big guy?"_ So thanks to Louis, and Angie, because without my conversations with her pretty much none of my fics would have been written!

Louis wakes up to the shrill of his phone and it takes him a few second to understand what is going on. He turns around, hoping it will end soon but whoever is calling him is a persistent fucker. He just want to sleep but his phone keeps ringing and ringing. He thinks about taking the phone and throwing it away but he knows he will regret it later if he does that. He puts his pillow over his head and sigh. The loud ringing sound finally stops just to start again a few seconds later. At this moment Louis feel panic feel his body, what if something happened to Freddie or one of his siblings. Louis sit up too fast and he feels dizzy for a moment, he takes the phone from the nightstand and answer without looking at the caller id. 

“‘Lo?”

“The big lad, the main lad?” is the first thing Louis hears, it's Liam and Louis is very tempted to throw is phone away now, consequences be damned.

“I can't believe you, after all these years you can't remember basic dinosaurs name. I am offended, appalled, outraged, insulted Lou.”

“Okay okay calm down Payno, did you look up a list of synonyms on Google before calling me?”

“Fuck off Tommo,” replies Liam, making Louis laugh. 

Louis hear Liam sigh loudly on the other side of the phone and there is a weird noise behind Liam that Louis can't pinpoint.

“Where are you now? And were you listening to my radio interview?”

“On the plane, and of course I did what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't, but don't try to change the subject! I've been talking about dinosaurs for years Lou, years!” 

“Yeah well I wasn't listening,” says Louis. It's not true, he always listen when Liam talks but he loves winding him up. He only forgot the name because he did not expect this question at all.

“When I get home we are starting your dinosaurs education,” Liam says and Louis would roll his eyes if it wasn't so damn cute, “we can start easy with Land Before Time but I tell you, you're gonna cry,” continue Liam very seriously. Louis laughs, he can't believe he fell in love with such a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
